Chibi Chibi Chibi!
by XxERosexX
Summary: I wrote this story when I was eleven, so expect improper grammar, cliches, and n00bishness.


"Good bye Little Wolf!" said Fan Raye to her little brother Syaoran. "Don't call me that." Muttered Syaoran. "Why? Am I embarrasing you?" she teased. "NO! Just go on to your dumb classes!" He snapped. She walked Syaoran to the gates of Tomoeda Kindergarten. As soon as Fan Raye saw all the other kindergarteners. She yelled one word-"KAWAII!". Syaoran smacked his forhead. _Why does she always do that? It's embarrassing!_

It was Syaoran's first day at Tomoeda Kinder and his older sister, Fan Raye was already embarrasing him. " Great. Just-Just great."

The bell rang and all the Kindergarteners went inside. "Bye Fanny!" yelled Syaoran right as some girls her age passed by. "Goodbye-Little-Brother" she said through gritted teeth. Syaoran smirked then walked inside the Tomoeda Kinder Schoolhouse.

Author's Note:

This is just the beginning Read and review and If you like it I will post more!!:3nod:

Magical Mary

Syaoran walked into the red school house, his sister storming off to her school, embarrassed because he called her 'Fanny'. 

Sakura sat, bored at her desk. Kindergarten is just too easy for her. Her brother Touya had already taught her how to read and write, and do long division and she had taught it to her friends Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Eriol. Tomoyo leaned over across the row and whispered "This is just too easy for me." "I know." Sakura replied. "SAkura, Tomoyo, would you like to tell us what you were whispering about?" asked Mr.Terada, their Kindergarten teacher. "Oh, it was nothing, Mr.Terada, really." said Sakura "Yeah, honestly, nothing important at all." added Tomoyo.

The door creaked open and a boy with chocolate brown hair and piercing auburn eyes walked in the room. Turning away from the girls, Mr.Terada introduced their new, exchange student, Li,Syaoran. "Now Mr.Li, would you like to tell us about yourself?" asked Mr.Terada. "No." snapped Syaoran. "Um, then would you take a seat behind Sakura?" asked Mr. Terada "Whatever." replied Syaoran. He marched to the desk behind Sakura and she became immediately terrified of his gaze. ((A/N: Just like in the anime.:: I'm not having much fun starting this off.))

"RECESS!" yelled Mr.Terada after lunch. "YAY!" yelled the class They all rushed outside but Syaoran stayed inside.

"Hey, where's that new kid, Syaoran?" asked Naoko.  
"Yeah, that kid was hot." replied Chiharu  
"But not like, Terada-sensei..." sighed Rika  
"Rika, you are so weird." muttered Tomoyo "Hey let's ask Syaoran to play with us!" she shouted "Yeah!" said Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika. "D-don't y-you think he could play with someone e-else?" stuttered Sakura. "I know... You like him don't you Sakura!?" said Chiharu "N-no it's not that it's his eyes they're..." "...dreamy..." finished Tomoyo. "No their terrifying!" she burst out.

"YOU'RE AFRAID OF SYAORAN?" the others said in unison.

((A/N: Sorry I had to cut it off here. I have to leave... and wait for my inspiration...))

'You're WHAT?!" asked Naoko in disbeleif.

"It's his eyes-they're scary!" excalimed Sakura

"Whatever. You're just going to have to face it Sakura." Said Chiharu.

"That's right. We can't leave the hottie all alone." Agreed Tomoyo.

"What about us?!" wailed Takashi and Eriol.

"What about you?" asked Naoko.

"Nevermind." Muttered Eriol.

The group walked into the schoolhouse to find, Syaoran sitting in his desk, doing nothing.

"Hey, Syaoran! Wanna play with us?" asked Naoko.

"You want me to play with you?" asked Syaoran.

"Of course!" smiled Chiharu.

The others began to talk to him all, fast and excitedly while Sakura stayed back, avoiding his gaze.

But in that moment, their eyes met, and Auburn met Emerald. And then, somehow, Sakura was no longer afraid of Syaoran Li.

"Um excuse me, but we never introduced ourselves. I'm Sakura and I'm five years old and I like sports." "I'm Naoko and I like reading." "I'm Chiharu and I like shutting Takashi up." "I'm Tomoyo and I like videoing and making costumes for Sakura."

"Tomoyooooooooo…"

"But you're so Kawaii!!"

"So you've told me…"

"It's the truth…"

"Whatver."

"I'm Takashi and all the stories I tell you are true…" said Takashi. "Takashi Yamazaki!" screeched Chiharu and she dragged him out of the school house. "Did you know…"

"I'm Rika." "I'm Eriol and I like Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I like you too, Eriol!"

A/N: KAWAII!!! ahem continueing…:A/N

The group went outside. "What should we play?" asked Rika. "Well it's my turn today but since Syaoran's new, I'll let him choose." Said Tomoyo. "Um… How about CardCaptors?" asked Syaoran.

"What's CardCaptors?" asked Naoko.

"You haven't heard of CardCaptors?"

"Nope."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"A long time ago there was a powerful magician named Clow Reed. He, unlike other magicians, created his own type of magic in cards, called Clow Cards. When he passed away he commanded one of his two guardians (Cerberus and Yue) to guard the book in which he sealed the cards. There would one day be a CardCaptor who would keep the cards safe, for all eternity…"

"RECESS OVER!" yelled Mr. Terada.

"Awww, man, I wanted to play CardCaptors." Wailed Chiharu. "I know what you mean." Sympathized Tomoyo. "Syaoran, you're an awesome storyteller." Exclaimed Sakura "Wha-? Oh, thanks." Muttered Syaoran.

"Okay, class. I have a great 'big-kid' assignment for you!" said Mr.Terada.

Sakura rolled her eyes, another easy assignment…joy.

"I want you to construct your own play. You can make it about anything you want and you can add costumes and a screen play. We will team up into groups of eight and the play shall be due in 3 weeks where we shall present our play to the class and vote on which one will be presented to the school. Now please find your groups and discuss your new project. If it seems difficult have an adult help you." Said Mr.Terada.

Eriol, Takashi, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika all teamed up and began to discuss the project.

"We should make our play about CardCaptors!" exclaimed Chiharu.

"I'll write the script." Offered Syaoran.

"And I'll make the costumes." Said Tomoyo.

"I'll keep track of who does what." said Naoko.

"We need to decide the cast…" said Rika.

"Let's vote on who should be CardCaptor!" said Eriol.

Votes:

Eriol voted for: Eriol

Syaoran voted for: Sakura

Takashi voted for: Sakura

Sakura voted for:Syaoran

Tomoyo voted for:Sakura

Chiharu voted for:Sakura

Naoko voted for:Sakura

Rika voted for: Sakura

"It seems as if Sakura will be playing the role of CardCaptor." Replied Naoko.

"Eriol, you can be Clow Reed." Said Syaoran.

"Syaoran you can help Sakura in the CardCaptor adventure." Said Tomoyo.

Cast:

Sakura as Card Captor Sakura

Syaoran as: Syaoran Li

Eriol as Clow Reed

Tomoyo as Tomoyo Daidouji

Chiharu as Cerberus

Takashi as Yue

Rika as 'different Clow Cards'

Naoko as 'different Clow Cards'

JOBS:

Syaoran: screenplay

Tomoyo: costume director

Naoko as: organizer

Everyone: memorize lines

At the end of the day the group left eachother to go home.

Sakura skated down the hill, she couldn't wait to tell her father and brother her new assignment.

A/N: Read&Review: puh-weeze! With no reviews I lose my inspiration. :3nod:A/N

A/N: I am becoming fairly PO'd. Ya know why? It's cuz I haven't gotten any reviews! Except for Nyana who I asked to read and review anyways!!! So PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! REVIEW FOR ME:A/N

The next day, Sakura came to school and sat in her desk.

"Okay class, for the whole day we are going to work on our plays. We shall stop for breaks, snack, lunch, and recess. And remember, this is due in 2 weeks and 4 days! I hope you all have fun with this." Said Mr.Terada

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika all grouped together. "Well," began Tomoyo "I have all Sakura's costumes, Syaoran's costume, and Eriol's costume finished I just need some Clow Card and Cerberus descriptions and I can get starteed on those." "You did those ALL in ONE day???" asked Rika in disbeleif. "I was having fun with Sakura's costumes." Said Tomoyo in self-defense. "Well I am almost finished with the script." Said Syaoran "If I just had a computer I'd be able to finish it now." He sighed. "Never fear, I have one!" said Tomoyo. "You have a computer?" asked Naoko. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees. So?" she said. "I-I-I didn't know you carried one with you all the time." Said Naoko. "Oh, silly! I don't carry it all the time! I just thought we might need it today!" said Tomoyo pulling out a shiny black laptop. "Well I saved the script onto a disc so I have it with me." Said Syaoran. "Oh, and Sakura…" added Syaoran. "Yes?" asked Sakura. "I've come up with a phrase to say for releasing your Clow wand." "What is it?" "All you have to say is: 'Key that holds the power of darkness, reveal your true form to me, I, Sakura, command thee under our covenant, Release!' Sound easy enough?" "Sure!"

The group began to work with Syaoran typeing in the corner, Tomoyo taking everyone's sizes, Naoko making sure everything was being done right, Takashi coming up with lies, Eriol helping Takashi's lies, Chiharu shutting Takashi and Eriol up, Rika watching Terada-sensei's every move, and Sakura just sat with nothing to do.

"Finished!" said Syaoran. "I'm going to ask Mr. Terada if he can print it for me really fast." He said taking out the disc and walking to Mr.Terada's desk.

When the printed copies arrived, the group began to practice their script.

"Okay Sakura, you're in your father's library and you hear a sound."

They rehearsed the rest of the day. And, before they knew it, it was time to go home.

A/N: I know, I know. Short Chappie. I was losing my inspiration. Read& Review:A/N

A/N: Hola!!!!11111111111oneoneone I've returned with another chappie for you all! Okay, Nyana…. Review please!!! A/N

"Hey Sakura! Can I walk you home?" asked Syaoran

"Sure!" said Sakura

As they walked they discussed movements and lines and costumes and other such that had to do with the play. Eventually they stopped walking and talking and stared at eachother. Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in. They both closed their eyes. And they kissed. Thus, was Sakura's first kiss. Sakura blushed and stared off at Syaoran who was running away.

Sakura stood there in shock for about ten minutes until her older brother Touya came looking for her on his bike. "Hey Sakura, where ya been?" he asked "Oh, nowhere." She said snapping out of her trance.

At the Kinomoto Household the family sat around a round table, laughing and eating food. Sakura didn't talk as much and her mother noticed. "Sakura, hun, whats wrong?" she asked. "Okka-san, can I talk to you later…. Away from Touya and Dad?" asked Sakura "Sure." Said her mother, with a troubled look in her face.

Later Sakura was tucked in bed and her mother sat at the end. Sakura explained what happened with Syaoran and her mother laughed. "First kiss at age five, huh?" she said laughing. Sakura giggled and bid goodnight to her mother.

A/N: First kiss at age 5… I was 6 with mine, but, no matter. I got some twists to this series!! ** laugh **Aside the fact, that Mrs.Kinomoto is alive. Koro, I'll return with another chappie soon! A/N

A/N: I'm catching up for all the lost time from Writers block:N/A

Sakura and Syaoran went on as friends like normal except for when they blushed a couple of times.

They continued work and progress on the storyline and eventually Tomoyo finished all the costumes. They memorized their script.

Time Flew by and eventually it was time for the kids to perform their play. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko got up to perform their play.

However this was the first time the kids had used Sakura's 'Clow Wand' phrase. "Key that holds the power of darkness reveal thy true form to me! I, Sakura, command thee under our covenant – RELEASE!" Sakura chanted. And to everyone's surprise, a Clow wand fell from the sky, through the ceiling, and plopped into Sakura's hands. Sakura stared at it for a minute and then remembered she was acting. They continued on the story. The Clow Cards they had, however were not the real ones and did not respond to Sakura's wand.

At the end of the day, Sakura and Syaoran's group won the vote. And Sakura's wand went back into a key which she put around her neck.

Sakura and Syaoran walked home together again and she asked if he knew why the wand had appeared to her. He explained that the Clow story was true and that she must really be a Card Captor. Sakura was quite puzzled at this. She had thought that it was a story Syaoran made up but apparently it was much more than it so seemed.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I love to be mean and keep ya'll in suspense! A/N

A/N: Yet another chappie. I'm on a roll! This is the third one today! A/N

On the day of the Play, backstage was insanity. Tomoyo had overdone it and given Sakura about 50 costumes to try on. 'Tomoyooooooo." Sakura wailed "Why so many?" "Because it's in the script."

"Why do I have to wear this weird long silver wig?" wailed Takashi ("Because you're Yue!")

"I look like a stuffed animal." Said Chiharu ("You're other Kero costume is cooler!")

"These Clow Card costumes are stunning." Said Naoko ("Thankyou!")

Eventually the curtain went up and Sakura found herself onstage.

Sakura: "What's that?" picks up baseball bat

"Sakura walks over to a book shelf and pulled out a book." Said Tomoyo who was also narrarator.

"Sakura opens the book."

Sakura: opens book What's this, now? picks up a card off the top The…. Windy?

Eriol turned on the fan and all the Cards blew away.

"Sakura has released these strange cards. She holds one card, now. The Windy."

Kero (Chiharu): Hiya! Koro, you must be CardCaptor since you were nice enough to use your magic and wake me up!

Sakura: Magic? Wake you? WHAT?!

Kero: Yup, I'm Cerberus and I'm guardian of the Clow Cards and turns to book WHERE ARE THE CLOW CARDS!?

"Thus, Sakura has become a CardCaptor.

Throughout her journies, Sakura has recollected many cards. However we move on to a certain time when Sakura is to capture the Thunder Card. An exchange student from Hong Kong, Syaoran Li has come for he believes he is Card Captor."

Tomoyo jumped off her stool and ran back stage.

Later in the Show

Kero: is big Kero It feels nice to be in my real form!

Yue: nods

Tomoyo: You both look so graceful!

Sakura: nod

Syaoran: nod

Clow Reed: nod I am proud of my guardians.

LATER AGAIN

Syaoran: Sakura?

Sakura: What?

Syaoran: I… I… I… I love you!

Sakura: taken aback

LATER AGAIN AGAIN

Sakura: Must you leave?

Syaoran: I just have some business in Hong Kong. Will you wait for me?

Sakura: Yes. I promise.

LATER AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN

Sakura: SYAORAN!

Syaoran: turns

Sakura: walks up

Syaoran and Sakura : exchange teddy bears

Sakura : blush They say if you name your teddy bear after your true love you'll see eachother again. May I name mine Syaoran?

Syaoran : As long as I can name mine Sakura. I have to go now. I love you. turns towards boarding the plane

Sakura: I love you too.

Syaoran: is gone

Sakura: We'll meet again, right? hugs bear closer to her

curtains close

The clapping was overwhelming. The kids came out on stage and bowed. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was standing next to her and she gave him a peck on the cheek. The clapping increased. One girl out in the crowd looked very upset wth this 'peck' though. Syaoran muttered "Stupid Meiling…" Sakura looked at him puzzled.

A/N: IT's NOT OVER YET! A/N

A/N: I intend to have 2 more chapters, this being one. Never fear, Nyana won't stop bugging me about a sequel so… that should be out soon! So then, I shall have other fics and I beg you to read and review this and others! Thanks

Magical Mary! A/N:

After the play everyone except the parents and young actors were left at the school. Syaoran and Sakura, decided to take a walk in the moonlit playground.

"Sakura… I love you, okay." Muttered Syaoran "I know. And I do too." Sakura replied. "But… In a week, I have to return to Hong Kong for a while because Stage 1 of my mission is complete." "Mission?" "To find the Card Captor." "Me?" "Yes, you."

"One day, Sakura you'll have more powers than pulling up your wand. And you'll collect all the Clow Cards which my Grandfather released. I wasn't Card Captor so I could not do it. So Eventually, you will have to clear up my Grandfather's mistake." Sakura nodded.

"Why do you have to leave?"  
"To complete Stage 2."  
"I'll miss you so."  
"Yeah, me too."

"Sakura?"  
"Yes?"  
Syaoran got down on one knee and pulled out a plastic box. He opened it to reveal the prettiest plastic ring ever!  
"ooooooooooooooooooooooooh" said Sakura "Shiny."  
Syaoran gave her a funny look then went on to say: "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" she said hugging him. He slid the ring on her finger and they went back inside blushing, smiling, and holding hands.

"SYAORAN!!!" screeched a little girl with her hair in buns on her head. "Oh, hi Meiling." Muttered Syaoran. "Syaoran, who's that?" asked Sakura. "My cousin, Meiling." Syaoran turned to Meiling. "I found someone whom I love the most. The engagement is off. I'm sorry…" he said giving her a hug. Meiling took it well and said: "That's okay! I never really loved you anyway!" she said, smiling. "Good luck, Sakura!" she then bounced away to find her Aunt Yelan.

When they told the others the predicament of getting married but Syaoran moving away in a week, Tomoyo and Takashi galantly stood up to be preacher and outfit designer. Here are the plans Naoko wrote.

Bride: Sakura Kinomoto  
Groom: Syaoran Li  
Maid of Honor: Tomoyo Daidouji  
Best Man: Eriol Hirigaizawa  
Preacher: Yamazaki Takashi  
Brides maid one:Chiharu  
Brides maid two: Rika  
Brides maid three: Naoko  
Wedding Planner: Naoko

A/N: Cliffhanger because I'm evil. Infact I've decided to have two more chapters after this... :A/N 

A/N: Koro, The series shall end soon! tear I had such fun with this!!! A/N:

Syaoran stood on one side of the playground. Sakura on the other. Sakura was wearing a cute white dress that reached her toes. The dress was gathered, with the underskirt another dose of white silk (which the whole dress was made of, might I add.)

The bridesmaids were in dresses that were pink that were silk that reached their toes. The Maid of Honor matched them.

Sakura walked down the aisle. And when she reached the end. Syaoran and her exchanged vows and kissed. When they ran down the aisle. Syaoran whispered, "Will you wait for me while I'm in Hong Kong?" "Yes! I promise you, I will love no other."

At the airport Sakura cried and hugged Syaoran one last time and they exchanged bears, just like in their play. "You knew I was a CardCaptor didn't you?" "Yeah. Maybe that's why I cast you as CardCaptor and played out everything that I knew would happen after the play." Sakura giggled and held her bear closer as he boarded the plane. When he was out of site she whispered: "We'll meet again, Right?" 

A/N: One more chapter to go: A/N 

A/N: Last chappie. I'm going to feel weird after this…. :A/N

"AUGH! I'm late again!" screeched sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto

She raced off to school hoping to make it in time for the first bell. When she made it to her first period, English, she sat down in her desk and sighed.

When class began Mr. Terada (he went up a grade every year with his students.), announced a new exchange student. "Syaoran Li has been in Kindergarten with some of ya'll and I hope you rewelcome him back to Tomoeda." Sakura took a doubel take. Syaoran Li? The one she married in kinder? The one who she promised she'd never leave? Who hadn't called or talked to her for eleven years? What a strange dream this was! She had long since collected the Clow Cards…. She'd fixed his grandfather's mistake. Kero slept in her desk drawer…. It was a strange life but she refused to believe that Syaoran Li was in front of her right now! Tomoyo looked over at her and winked. "You can take the seat behind Sakura." Syaoran did so and smiled. During class he flipped her a note that read 'Did you wait?' Sakura scowled. She ripped up the note and tossed it back in his face. He flipped another that read 'No?' She, again, ripped it up and threw it behind her, back in his face.

During Break Sakura asked to speak with Syaoran outside. He went over to her and they wenrt outside. "To answer your first question, Yes I waited because I never break a promise. I still have the bear, I collected the cards, Kero sleeps in my desk, Tomoyo made me weird costumes for my life as a Card Captor, I waited for you. I waited eleven years for you! No letters, no emails, no phone calls, I didn't know where you were! I thought you died."   
She said. "Sakura, I- I finished my mission. I'm staying in Tomoeda permanantly now." He replied. "A phone call would have been nice." She said, scowling. She sighed. "I'm sorry for being so mean, Syaoran, you're back now, and we can go out and…" she paused and pulled out the necklace she was wearing. It was a simple, silver chain and it held a tiny plastic ring. "My finger got to big for it." She said, blushing. Syaoran leaned in, and they closed their eyes and kissed. Thus, Sakura's second kiss, was born. 

A/N: Awww. I finished it, but I feel like an epilouge so…  
Eh, I loved this story. I loved it. I feel kinda empty because it's almost over. I always feel that way when I'm not working on a fic but.. this was a special story. Epilouge coming. :A/N 

The end of the Story is so…

Sakura and Syaoran got married in later years and had many children.

Tomoyo and Eriol got married and had no children and Tomoyo makes all of Sakura's clothes, still and our group of eight remains best of friends.

Chiharu and Takashi got married, with two twin boys : Kero and Yukito.

Rika married Mr. Terada.

Meiling got a nosebleed from crying so hard because, well, she did really love him anyways. (I hear ya, Meiling!)

And Naoko saved loads of money from switching her car insurance to Geico. 


End file.
